A pallet container or storage box having a loading function is mainly used for receiving goods in the storage and logistics industry, and when in use, required to be transported to the site for loading. At present, a commercially available loaded pallet container is generally a fixed container body structure made of wood or iron, and has a large volume; as it is impossible to disassemble such a loaded pallet container, the transportation is very inconvenient; and the cover is required to be disassembled completely during loading and unloading, this consumes both time and labor.
Chinese Patent CN203714508U, titled “CONTAINER”, disclosed a container including a base frame; the base frame includes bottom side beams positioned on two sides of the bottom of the container, respectively; a bottom cross beam is positioned between the bottom side beams; floors are paved above the bottom cross beam and longitudinally extend along the container, wherein the floors include at least one steel floor and a plurality of wood floors alternatively arranged along the container in a horizontal direction, and the size of each of the wood floors in the horizontal direction is the same. Although such a container saves production cost because of being convenient to manufacture wood floors, it also has technical problems, such as, large volume, inconvenience in transportation due to impossibility of disassembly, complete disassembly of the cover during loading or unloading, and both time and labor consuming.